The History of the People: KillingBlocks
by LeBestCrossOverFan
Summary: Killing Floor and Minecraft Crossover. Anyone like the idea of sequel to this one?
1. Chapter 1

So Steve was walking around around the minecraft world like any other day. Today was a beautiful day, and steve looked at it and it made him happy. "I have everything here and what I don't have I can make, but why am I so sad?" Steve was actually really sad. Steve realized that every day when he went around they were there and he was sad. "I want more from life." "I know, I'll buld a portal to the nether, that way I can see it and it will fix everything." So steve mined some netherak and built a portal to the Nether, but he accidentally used milk instead and there was an explosion. Steve saw everything and then nothing. It was cold and then he passed out.

"Wake up mate!" Someone said in steve's ear. Steve opened his eyes and saw a mask. Steve was really scared for a second, but then he saw that it was a man, so he wan't scared. But, as Steve looked closer, he saw that there was something different about him, he had Curves! Steve knew this but he did not know what curves were because he had never seen them before. "what are you?" Asked Steve. "Get down mate!" Said the man and he shot them from over steve's head. Steves' ears were ringing and he used the time without ears to look. He saw that there were mosters EVERYWHERE! Steve was frozen in fear. "Crikey mate! We gotta move!" The strange man grabed steves arm and they ran over there. While they were running, steve asked it again but he realized that he couldn't understand him because he had on a gass mask. Soon they were all together and steve asked someone else what was going on. He answered you really don't know, do yah?" "No" steve said, who was really confused at this point. "I'm stg. Erwin, boy, and we are the Clean Up Crew."

Why are you so square boy?" Stgt. Erwin aked. "I don't really know" said steve. "Well, no time to think abou it now, these wankas are really pushing us back, we need all the help we can get" "Alright, I'll help" Said steve. "Good, go over and see srgt. Montgomery and he will breef you on the sit- Just then a huge fleshpound appeared and there were a lot of bullets in the air. Steve was dodging and weaving and managed to get in. "Alright boy, here's the situation, Horizine has really messed up, and there are these genetic experiments that need to be killed, so we are here to do it." "You realy for this boy?" "yes sir!" said steve. "good! Now get out there!"


	2. Chapter 2

The husk walk in and saw the Killing Floor guys.

"Watch out for monsters!" One of the Killing Floor guys said. They picked up their gun and shot with bullets with the gun. The monster scream and shot fire from arms and hit Steve with fire from arms.

Steve fell to the ground. His arm fire was spreading up his arm and he stood there with sword and hand.

"We must fight Killing Floor guys" Steve said to Killing Floor guys. They smiled and agreed. They hand him gun and he said

"No need for gun, I have sword and crafting" Steve told them.

Steve picked up his sword and swung it at the husk whos head fell off. Steve looked at the dead husk on the floor and told his friends that he was ready to buy more weapons.

"We need dosh" Killing Floor guy who wears the gas mask told Steve.

"We must fight more monsters to get dosh" Other Killing Floor guy said to Steve.

Steve smiled.

Killing monsters means more killing.

Steve picked up his sword and swung it at some clots and gorefests who were trying to attack the house they were in. The killing floor guys used their guns and shot quickly at the monsters who were trying to attack the house they were in.

Suddenly a siren walked in and screamed at guys. One guy fell down.

"my god! That scream is so loud!" One of the Killing Floor guys said. He clung to his ears and cried tear.

"I will save you Killing Floor guy!" Steve said with arms in air! He threw himself at monster who was screaming and ripped its head off and threw it down the hall and picked up its body and threw it down the window.

The world war 2 killing floor guy looked at Steve with shock and awe.

"You killed that monster more like monster yourself!" He told Steve.

But Steve was no monster. The monsters were the monsters. He picked up a gun the Killing Floor guy who looks like a police officer and pointed it at a clot.

"You don't look like you live here monster!" And he shot it after saying this with much content.

The monster fell and blood spilled everywhere. Suddenly a woman appeared in a room behind them with tons of guns and such.

"Lovely big guns" the woman who sells the guns said who appeared in the room.

"I need some dosh" Steve said. He had no dosh.

The Killing Floor guy who looks like a gas mask guy grab Steve by arm and said to him

"Steve, we must always work because money doesn't always find its way." the killing floor guy told steve with much truth.

Steve agreed but was unsure how to have truth that was needed for the dosh. The dosh was not there for him. So Steve took some metal from the ground and grabbed some wood from the ground and crafted himself a new metal sword that would work as good as his other sword he had but better because that one was made of wood. He made the sword and swung it with strength at air to show his good work.

"My job is done" he said with pride.

The killing floor guys smiled as the lady who sells the guns vanished into the wall.

"Where does she go?" Steve asked. He wondered where she went.

"We only know when she comes, never know where she goes and why she goes to there" a Killing Floor guy said. He had a sorrow on his face.

Steve looked at that man and said

"We will fight for her! She is like your wife!"

They agreed and smiled and loaded their weapons.

Suddenly a flesh pound burst threw door where they had welded.

"RAWR" Flesh Pound said.

"Not today!" Steve said.

"RAWR" Flesh pound said and Skrake came out with chainsaw on hand.

Buzz Buzz. The chainsaw buzzed at them and nearly cut at the Killing Floor guys who were close to the Skrake.

The flesh pound charged at them with speed.

...to be continued?...?


	3. Chapter 3

Steve looked around. The lifeless bodies of the dead genetically modified abominations lay lifeless on the cold and dark London asphalt like cold lifeless bodies on pavement. The Horzine mercs stood side-by-side looking at the massive inferno that was once before London, their eyes glinting in the flame-red light gently like pools of shimmering light—it was all over.

The medic came over to Steve, "I think y'ought to see our patient; she looks to be recoverin'." The patient, a young woman around 14 years, was lying in a ramshackle shack constructed from debris on a ragged-looking fabric cot made form Constable Briar's (the medic) overcoat. She still looked pale-green and sickly, like someone who had been suffering from all of the Earth's ills at once.

Steve took hold of her hand and gently stroked it with his strong angled hands. "Everything is going to be alright. I know it" Steve cooed soothingly, his gruff manly voice rolling in the hot wind like warm lingonberry jam. The girl's eyes slowly opened, "Where am I?" she asked weakly. Steve's eyes filled with warm tears of joy and he knew that he was in love. "You're safe now," cried Steve, his massive chest heaving with melancholic joy.

Even though Steve knew that she was once dead and a zombie, he knew that their love was to be, for she had more beauty than all the blocks of the world, more intrigue than the shadowy people of The End, and a voice more beautiful than an orchestra of an thousand harps. Steve took a deep breathe, he knew that he did not want to rush their relationship, but he did not want to waste time.

"Baby girl, I love you" he proclaimed to the former siren, "you're my forever girl!" Her eyes glimmered gently, "B-but Steve-sama, I couldn't, but-"

"But nothing baby, we can work it out, baby!" Steve exclaimed. He knew that their love was forever and perfect.

Suddenly, the radar chimed with the ear-bursting sound of a claxon—the Patriarch was coming. The Horzine mercs' eyes grew wide with immense fear. "What's going one?" asked Steve, "what's that noise?"

"You must go! Now!" exclaimed Lieutenant Masterson, "You will not survive make your time!"

"No!" screamed Steve, "I will help you to my dying breath!" Steve's diamond armor glinted in the fire-light with the sheen of a thousand tiny crystals of light and hope, "We can do this!"

To be continued!


	4. Chapter 4

Steve-man and the Shoot-Em-Up Gang were all having fun killing commie monsters until a sixth person joined in.

"El diablo has joined the game."

The Shoot-Em-Up squad stopped using their bullet-guns. Steve-man put his pants back on. Even the flesh pounds stopped beating up on each other to see what was going down.

Crackerjack Sampson was the first to speak. "He is here," Crackerjack said, a tremor of fear running through his loins.

Steve-man wanted answers. "How I make wooden shovel! Answer now!" Steve-man was not very smart.

"Two sticks and a wood block, now shut your rectangle, El diablo might hear," Finnegan Wake replied, with puffy eyeballs.

Steve man looked perpetually confused. "Who El diablo? Is he enemy? Can I craft El diablo?"

Just then, a loud series of caws was heard in the distance, followed by bawks and clucks. Enough to send a grown skrake running home to grandma. All of the enemies vanished from the map, and Steve-man and the Screw-It-Up Crew were alone with El diablo.

Crackerjack's face went dark. "It is time," he said, "El Diablo has come for our pesos. Nothing will ever be the same, men. Prepare for the end." Crackerjack took moment of silence to rub himself all over with the butt of his gun, like he'd always wanted. Ahh, that was good.

Stumpy McDermot devised a genius plan. "We should hide in a hole until he leaves," he said to the Chomp-It-Down Parade. They all agreed. Just as they were climbing into the pothole, Steve-man saw something shiny in the distance.

"Diamond! Shiny-shiny-shiny-shiny! Me go get!" Everyone was already on the edge of putting up with Steve-man's IQ, and as they watched him smack his pickaxe against a wall with some glitter on it, they came up with a solution that worked for everyone.

"Let's shoot him," Stumpy yelled with the glee of a small child, "Let's shoot him dead!"

Crackerjack raised his weapon, and right when he was about to pull the trigger, more clucks pierced through the Underpass.

Before the Whip-It-Good Group knew what happened, Steve-man and El diablo were face to face. El diablo, a seven foot tall man in a chicken suit, wanted Steve-man's pesos. "Hola, como stas?" El diablo said, with a sinister grin running across his beak. What neither El diablo nor the Funky-Dance-Team knew was that Steve-man had killed many a chicken in his lifetime.

Calmly, Steve-man opened his inventory and removed stacks and stacks of feathers, dropping them all around El diablo's feet. "Feathers are from chickens dead. Zombies too. Don't know why, zombie don't have wing. No matter. Now, you die from sword." Steve-man equipped his diamond sword and chopped off El diablo's head in one swing.

"¡No!" El diablo, was dead. The Smack-It-Later Bunch were all cheering, but Steve-man realized that his hunger bar was almost gone. El diablo only dropped a feather…but what would humans drop?


End file.
